Victory
by Lolabean07
Summary: A O/S based on the book/movie when Bella attacks Jake for imprinting on Renesmee. Did anyone really believe that Leah would calmly sit there after her brother's arm was broken by a newborn Bella? This is what really happened.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Also some of the dialogue is directly from the movie. I couldn't watch BD2 past this scene, it angered me too much.**

**AN: For those who felt Leah would have kicked some ass when newborn Bella tossed Jake around and then broke Seth's arm.**

* * *

Leah and Seth were waiting in the woods near the Cullen house. They'd heard Bella wake up and Edward's words to her that she had to hunt before seeing Renesmee.

_Ugh, Renesmee __–__ who names their child a horrible moniker like that? So much for trying to blend in._

_Aww, Leah, it__'__s not so bad; _Seth tried to convince her for the hundredth time.

_Says the kid who thinks the Cullens are the coolest __'__people__'__ in the world._

_Hey, some of them aren__'__t so bad!_

It was a common argument between the siblings. The merits of the Cullens – while Leah would never admit it aloud – some of them were worth the space they took up. Others, she couldn't care what happened to them. In fact, if she had even half a valid reason, she'd tear them apart and burn them before an Alpha command would stop her.

The fluttering sound of limbs moving rapidly reached their ears. Bella and Edward were back and now it was time for Jake to be used as a guinea pig to find out the extent of Bella's control. Leah looked at her brother and made a small motion with her head, gesturing that they should move closer.

Jake wanted to do this on his own. The rest of the Cullens were inside guarding over the _spawn_. Leah didn't care about the _spawn_ – Jake was still their Alpha and she wasn't about to allow Bella to kill him because she couldn't control herself. Jake had given her freedom; it wasn't much, but she was no longer subject to Sam's thoughts and found that she was finally healing from the traumas of the past year.

She and Seth walked side-by-side until they could see Bella and Edward. Together, they watched as Jake slowly walked towards Bella.

"I would…I would keep my distance for now," they heard Bella say.

"It's safer for the baby to see how you do with me first," Jake responded.

Leah held back her snort at the word "baby." This had the possibility of going from a nice interaction between two friends to an all-out war. Jake hadn't even shared the reason why he'd volunteered.

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" was Bella's response; her tone curious and doubtful at the same time.

There was an awkward pause and Leah could imagine the silent conversation that occurred between Edward and Jake. She was surprised that Bella didn't smell the spike of nervousness in the air that Jake was exuding. His guilty gulp before he continued was as loud as a firecracker to Leah's senses.

"…Alright…" he began as he moved closer to Bella. "Take a whiff."

Bella mirrored his movements once he stopped and closed the distance between the two of them. She took a deep inhale of Jake's scent and Leah tensed. Her body ready to spring into action if need be. Though there wasn't a reason; Bella's response bellying the need for further action.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about."

Nervous laughter filled the void and Bella continued, "Jake, you really do stink."

Leah lay down and Seth copied her stance. Vaguely she noted that the three of them were walking to the house, but she tuned their conversation out. She couldn't wait to go home. Shower, get a change of clothes, and sleep in her own bed. They'd only stayed for this long, even though the danger of Sam and his pack had passed, to ensure things went well when Bella woke up.

_So what should we do next?_ Seth's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_Stay here for a bit – I guess. _If she hadn't been in wolf form, a shrug would've accompanied her thoughts, but she'd long since given up on human gestures in wolf form. It just made them look silly when they tried to mimic human emotions and gestures. _I'm sure Jake will be out soon and tell us it's okay to go home for a bit._

_I can't wait to see mom. Do you think she'll make us dinner? I wonder what she'd cook?_

She tried not to tune out her brother's thoughts, but she had to. He started thinking of all the possibilities for real food and it made her hunger all the more apparent. While Jake and Seth didn't have a problem accepting food from the Cullens, she did. So for the past couple of weeks, she'd been eating what she killed. Raw wasn't her favorite method either, but she had some semblance of pride left.

Loud voices, one in particular that grated on Leah's ears, interrupted her musing. "You imprinted on my daughter!" Bella screeched like a fishwife.

Leah and Seth stood to attention, moving closer to the front porch of the house.

"It wasn't my choice," Jake replied, calmly.

"She's a baby!"

"It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?"

"I'm still debating," Edward interceded. Leah growled softly at those words. It was a direct threat to their Alpha. The same person who had saved the Cullens from Sam's pack and Jake's thoughts after the imprint had changed, but Leah knew that he'd planned on killing Renesmee. It was only him imprinting on her that saved the half-vampire's life.

"I've held her once. One time, Jacob! And already, you think you have some moronic wolfy claim on her?"

With each word, Bella inched closer to Jake until she was standing in front of him. Jake backed away. The scent of fear spiked in the air. Bella's face was twisted by her anger and at that moment she appeared every bit the ugly, inhuman creature she was.

"She's mine!" she screeched, slamming her fist into Jake's body and pushing him to the ground.

Jake's grunt couldn't cover up the sound of his ribs cracking from the blow. He scrambled on the ground and got to his feet. Leah and Seth rushed toward him. Growls spilled from Leah's throat as she readied herself to defend her Alpha.

"It's fine, Leah," Jake assured her.

Leah glanced between the two friends who were at the moment foes. She didn't want to go against her Alpha's wishes, but she didn't trust his judgment of the situation either. Taking a quick glance toward the Cullen house, she noted that all the Cullens were present, but not a one seemed inclined to intervene.

_Leah, he said it's fine._

_I don't care – if it seems like he needs our help, we're doing it regardless of what he said. I didn't hear an order, did you?_

_Nope._

"You're gonna stay away from her," Bella ordered.

"You know I can't do that."

His words were met with another blow to his chest. The sickening crunch of cracking ribs and his pained inhalation filled the air. Once again, she'd hit him hard enough to throw him off balance and he flew through the air. His landing could hardly be termed graceful and he tumbled a few times before getting his bearings.

Both Leah and Seth growled in unison this time. A few of the Cullens seemed concerned over how Bella was acting, but Edward's words prevented them from intervening.

"He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?"

_Do you think we should?_ Seth asked.

_Not yet. If she does again, then yes. But wait for me to tell you._

This time Jake was slower to get to his feet. They knew he had at least a few broken ribs, but it wouldn't be surprising if there were a few other contusions or fractures from the force of Bella's blows and how he'd hit the ground.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me 3 days ago? That's gone now, right?"

"Long gone," she answered with a shake of her head. Her jaw clenched in anger.

"Cause that was her…from the beginning it was Nessie who wanted me there."

"Nessie?! You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness monster!"

Bella charged at Jake. Stupidly he remained in his human form which gave him no way of defending himself. A moment before Leah could give Seth the directive to attack, he moved.

Seth's sandy-colored body lunged at Bella. Bella didn't even pause nor glance to see who her foe was. Both her hands flew out and she grabbed Seth's fur before flinging him away from her. Animalistic sounds rose from her throat as she became the monster she was.

Seth flew through the air, slamming into a tree. A whimper accompanied the deafening crack of bones. Through the link, Leah realized he had a broken arm – most likely his shoulder.

As Leah and Jake rushed over to Seth, Bella paused and realized her mistake.

"Seth, are you okay?" Jake asked with concern.

Seth attempted to stand. His fracture too new to allow any weight on it and as he moved, it was apparent that there were likely other minor fractures. All which would take time to heal.

_Seth, don't move. You'll just hurt it worse._

Leah turned at Bella's words,"Seth, I'm sorry."

_Sorry? _She growled, knowing Bella couldn't understand her, but Edward would be able to hear every thought. _You nearly killed my brother who's never had a quarrel with you or your 'family' and all you can say is sorry? You bitch!_

Since the newborn war, Leah had gotten stronger and had been practicing. She still wasn't sure whether she would've been able to take down that newborn or if Jake had saved her, but she refused to be the weak link in the pack. Bella might be a newborn, but Leah had paid attention to how she reacted and knew that like all foes, Bella had a weakness.

"Leah, don't," Jake's voice warned.

He should have used an order because nothing less than that would stop her from showing Bella what a bit of pain was. And she wouldn't have to hold back because this wasn't the fragile, breakable human who had wreaked havoc on all their lives in some form or another.

She stalked toward Bella, keeping one eye on the Cullens and the other on her prey. Bella held her hands up in surrender. Her voice pleading for mercy or forgiveness – Leah wasn't sure what it was and she didn't care. Timing her move just right, she lunged and caught hold of one of Bella's arms. Her jaws clamped down on it and she twisted at the same time Bella tried to pull back.

The tensile fibers of Bella's right arm snapped and before Bella could react, Leah darted away with her prize. Finally, the Cullens rushed forward; Emmett and Edward held Bella in place while Jasper sent waves of calm over her. Bella looked every bit like the snarling newborns they'd met that day last summer on the battlefield.

"Leah," Jake admonished. "You need to give Bella back her arm."

She dropped the arm on the ground and covered it with her body. Snarling, she bared her teeth at Jake. Telling him without words to back off and that she meant business. He edged closer to her and she couldn't risk him ordering her to give it back, so she did the only thing that would distract him. She phased back into her human form.

Seth whined; Jake slammed a hand over his eyes, "Leah!"

She reached down and grabbed her dress, sliding it over her body. Then she picked up Bella's arm. Her voice angry yet calm as she explained what was to happen.

"Bella can have her arm back when my brother's broken arm has healed. She also needs to apologize to Jake for the rib fractures she gave him today. Just because he was stupid enough to stay in human form – doesn't give her the right to hurt him. It was his imprint on Renesmee that saved you all! So maybe you should be thanking him instead of vilifying him."

"Leah, be reasonable," Jake said softly.

"I am being reasonable. Bella should be grateful I left my lighter in my other dress; else her arm would already be long gone." Her gaze flicked to Bella's red eyes; her tone stony, "The next time you think of attacking an innocent person who's done nothing to harm you – you'll have me to answer to. And I won't go easy on you."

With those final words, Leah walked off into the forest, Bella's arm firmly in her grasp. She debated on burying it somewhere and making Bella find it, but hopefully the few hours would teach Bella a lesson. If not, it seemed plausible that the two of them would be butting heads for quite a while and eventually one of them would lose a limb long term.

It brought a smile to her lips to think of Bella's newfound perfection ruined by a missing limb or two. There just weren't enough big pleasures in Leah's life anymore, so the small victory of today would have to do. At least until she handed Bella's ass to her again.


End file.
